


Two Pieces

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [29]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Teenage Fraser Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: The Fraser family is getting kitted for a trip to the beach.





	Two Pieces

Going shopping with children is never an easy task, with eight children. it was more like a chaotic one. That's why Claire Fraser had recruited her mother and sister-in-law to help with job of of kit the children with new swimsuits for an upcoming trip to the beach. And so, while Claire and Jenny went with the smaller children to one area, Ellen went with the two eldest girls, aged 17 and 15, to another.

'I dinna like anythin' I can see.' Said Brianna, browsing the traditional swimsuits hung on a rack. 

'Oh, this is so bonnie.' Said her sister Faith about a red and white stripped bikini with a cute ruffle all around it she had found on another rack.

'Aye, 'tis bonnie. And look at these ones.' Brianna said, her eyes wondering to a brilliant yellow one and another blue with a nice flower pattern on it. 'But we canna, can we?'

'No unless we want Da to suffer an apoplexy. Ye ken how he is.'

'There ye are lasses.' Said Ellen coming back from the ladies' room. 'Have ye found anythin' ye fancy.'

'Aye, we do, but...' Said Faith, still with the bikini in the hand.

'Aye, I can see, ye're afraid what yer Da is goin' to say.' Both girls nodded to their grandmother. 'Oh, I still remember when yer Aunt Jenny wanted her first bikini. She was also afraid how yer grandfather was going to react to it.'

'So, what she did then?' Brianna asked.

'We decided to go for a shock tactic.' Ellen said. 'We bought it and didna tell him anythin' until he saw her wearin' it. Get the blue one, Bree, a leannan, it matches yer eyes dearly.' She added as she drove the smiling girls to the checking point.

'Good God, Ellen. Jamie is going to have a heart attack.' Claire said when she saw what her eldest daughters had chosen. Jenny laughing beside her.

'That's what he'll say. But he'll come around,' Said Ellen, 'eventually.'

The decisive moment had arrived, Faith and Brianna, their brand new bikinis still hidden under their summer dresses, thought as the family settled on the beach for the day. The youngest siblings running around chased by their father while their mother applied sun-cream on their sister Lizzie.

''Tis now or never.' Said Faith.

'Three an' go.' Answered Brianna.

'Fergus, dinna try to eat the sand.' Jamie said before see his daughters, showing way more skin he thought acceptable. 'Ifrinn!. Jamie run to the girls thinking if the towel he was holding would be big enough to cover both of them. 'What are ye doin' lookin' like that? Ye better put yer dresses back.'

'Och, Da, we're no doin' it.' Said Brianna.

'Hell ye are!'

'I think we're old enough to decide what we want to wear, Da.' Said Faith this time.

'Jamie, relax.' Said Claire, as she went to go beside him.

'Ye let them buy...that?' Jamie said, his fury growing as a group of young boys eyed his daughters on their way.

'Your mother did. I knew this was going to happen, but it was their choice.' Said Claire. 'Stubborn Frasers at their finest.' She laughed, trying to get the issue down.

Jamie let it go, keeping quiet for the most of the day. Claire could see he wasn't happy about the girls choice of garments and above all if any young boy seemed to look at them for more than few seconds. It wasn't until that night, back on their hotel room, the twins sleeping on the small bed beside theirs, that he had no option than let the steam accumulated during the day out.

'Remind me I got to talk with Mam about this. She canna decide those thin's without consultin' us first.' 

'And you know what she's going to tell you.' Claire answered, eyes still on her book. 'The girls are old enough to decide what they want to wear and that you sound exactly like your father.'

'I still remember that day. God, I thought my Da was goin' to drop dead when he saw Jenny. And that he was exageratin' a lot for a wee swimsuit.'

'Pot calling kettle.'

'Aye, I suppose 'tis different when they're yer own lasses.'

'I know, it's difficult to recognize that the girls are not little anymore. But better get accustomed to that, I mean, there's four more to go. And God knows what kind of things the boys will be up to one day.'


End file.
